


Touch, Warm, Melt, Lips

by captainisabela



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Changkyun is a brat, Dom Kihyun, Dom/sub, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Mommy Kink, Mommy!Kihyun, Mouth Fucking, Oh, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys, also mentions of cockwarming, and kihyun isnt here for it, idk what else but i probably missed something, might make a second part?, petnames, sub changkyun, there is a duality to changki and u see it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela
Summary: Changkyun doesn't want to behave while at the theatre and Kihyun has to put him in his place.





	Touch, Warm, Melt, Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this brings to light all the joys of mommy kihyun
> 
> Title is from Baby Don't Stop- NCT's Ten x Taeyong

The lights in the theatre dimmed and Changkyun placed his hand on Kihyun’s leg. For now, it was nothing too extreme, something simple and comforting, the feeling of warmth between the fabric of Kihyun’s jeans made it okay. The intro of the movie began, the sound of battle and a film score seeping through the speakers and into everyone’s spines. Changkyun shivered, but it wasn’t from the movie. He seemed to be in a mood today, couldn’t be satisfied no matter how many fingers he opened himself with in the shower or how well the plug he was currently wearing stretched him. The boy was itching with need, but he had already made plans with Kihyun and he knew he’d be in a different sort of trouble if he made them stay home.

Shifting in his seat, Changkyun struggled to get comfortable, the plug filling and lightly pressing against his prostate. He didn’t mind the distraction though, had seen this superhero movie twice already and was really only going so Kihyun didn’t have to be alone. Not that it wasn’t good, but Changkyun knew they were going to own it on Blu-ray anyways with the way Kihyun was so invested seven minutes in, so he wasn’t concerned about any missed scenes. Biting his lip, Changkyun’s fingers twitched, and his hand slid half an inch up Kihyun’s thigh. He didn’t even notice. Which was fine for now, Changkyun didn’t want to tease too much when it was only the start of the game. 

Around an hour in, the younger began to behave in a more bolder fashion, resting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder innocently but squeezing his thigh with the opposite intention. Neither of them moved, both comfortable enough and used to each other to know what everything the other did meant. They both decided to stay like that, Changkyun wanted to see just how far he could go before the movie ended or Kihyun snapped, and the other wanted to see just what Changkyun thought he could get away with. If the younger thought Kihyun didn’t immediately catch on, he was wrong. Kihyun kept his eyes on the screen, sipped on his drink, and actively ignored Changkyun. It made him pout a little, so Changkyun dragged his hand up higher, nails scratching against denim until his hand rested just below Kihyun’s hip, close enough to his crotch to get him worked up if he didn’t have self-control. Kihyun has always been patient when it came to things like this, he needed it when he had to deal with brats like Changkyun.

Making sure to be quiet, Changkyun sighed into Kihyun’s ear. They had the row to themselves, the last showing of such a popular movie meant that everyone had seen it already, so many seats were empty. It was almost cosy. He took his drink out of the right side cup holder and placed it in the one on his left so he could lift the arm and lean into Kihyun properly. He nipped at his neck, softly kissing it. His hand slid over his crotch and he pressed down, palming at him. Kihyun still paid him no mind, sort of embraced it even, slipping his arm around Changyun’s waist and spreading his legs. To anyone else, they must have just looked like a normal couple enjoying the movie with how dark it was. Which they were, mostly. Kihyun remained unbothered by Changkyun’s teasing, refused to lose his concentration in the movie. It had been nearly an hour now, give fifteen minutes maybe and Changkyun still hadn’t made much progress in the game. Perhaps he needed to step it up just a little. Of course, he was aware of Kihyun’s endless patience and tolerance, but he was also aware of his weakness towards anything done in public. Changkyun supposed he might be able to win. So discreetly, he unbuttoned Kihyun’s jeans, snuck his hand into his underwear, and slipped Kihyun’s half-hard dick out.

The older didn’t show much acknowledgement, his fingers only twitching in their place on Changkyun’s waist. He was still focused on the movie, even as Changkyun strokes him, fingertips running lightly over his cock. Kihyun shivers, the touch making his hair stand on end. Stroking again, Changkyun soaked in the satisfaction and general sort of hotness that he got from Kihyun’s subtle reactions. The older exerted a kind of dominance that you more so feel than see. It’s the feeling you get when he says something in a certain tone, the way he grips Changkyun’s hips to move him out of the way when they’re in a tight space, the way just one look from him can make him feel something deep in his bones that travels through his body and makes him shiver. Even now, it’s the way that Kihyun’s hand slips a little bit lower on his hip, a halfway point between possessive and needy. Changkyun smiled to himself, pumping Kihyun fairly well now. It wasn’t hard to tell that keeping himself together was becoming a bit difficult for Kihyun now. He slowly rolled his hips against Changkyun’s hand, drawing it out, almost teasing Changkyun, really. Drips of precome began to smear whenever Kihyun thrust upwards, taking his time to put on a show, make the other break first.

Changkyun smirked, bratty and confident. He gazed at Kihyun through his lashes, licking at his lip and biting it. It seems sort of cringy, but his goal was to be enticing, and nothing was more enticing to Kihyun than Changkyun’s lips, wet around his cock. Kihyun sighed, tilting his head back slowly as both his hips and Changkyun’s hand quickened their pace. They were getting louder, neither of them holding back. Changkyun was shameless, wasn’t afraid to say how much he wanted to be on his knees for Kihyun, how he wanted his cock down his throat with all the people in the theatre watching. A hand gripped his wrist in warning, though if it was because Kihyun’s patience had been thoroughly tested or if Kihyun was close, Changkyun didn’t know.

Either way, Changkyun’s hand sped up and he dipped down, sucking the head of Kihyun’s dick in his mouth, though he wasn’t there for long. Fingers gripped hard at his hair and pulled Changkyun off, leaving him breathless and wet. The hand tugged his head back so he had to look down at Kihyun and he felt a wave of arousal flow through him. He moaned lowly, quiet enough that others didn’t hear but it still seemed to echo in the empty space around the two. Kihyun squeezed the hair at the nape of Changkyun’s neck, looked down at him with such a dark expression that the younger couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel anything other than the tips of Kihyun’s fingers at the sensitive skin on his neck. Humming, Kihyun used his other hand to stroke at his cock as he just watched Changkyun, stared straight through him but delved deep inside him at the same time. Changkyun was quiet.

“What do you think you’re trying to do sweetheart? Did you forget who you’re with? Did you forget who you are, where you stand, baby?” His voice was quiet but firm, pierced right through your heart and moved through your veins. Your whole body knew you were in trouble. Changkyun shivered when Kihyun yanked on his hair again, more forceful than before. “How cute. You really thought you could get away with that? Thought you could tease me without any consequences?” His free hand rests softly against Changkyun’s cheek, a sharp contrast to the words cutting through the sounds of the movie. “You’re lucky we’re in the theatre, honey. Mommy isn’t gonna hold back when we get home.”

The grip on his hair released and Changkyun sank down in his seat. He felt oddly boneless, even though nothing really happened. It was as if Kihyun’s words swallowed him up and then spit him out, his cockiness replaced with quiet submission, for now at least. Later his brattiness will come back, it was in his nature and could never fully be squeezed out of him, no matter what punishments he received. But he was compliant for now, sitting back in his seat quietly. But he could feel that Kihyun’s eyes were still on him and he shifted in his seat, glancing at him through his peripheral.

“Changkyun, sweetheart, look at me.” The younger bites his lip, obeying. “Aren’t you going to finish what you started?” A shaky sigh slips out of his mouth as he carefully gets on his knees in front of Kihyun. The movie behind him was loud and the both of them were grateful that it was at the climax, a large battle playing out. There was a certain thrill they got from doing such dirty things in public, the risk of someone seeing them made everything more desperate and hotter, but the actual act of getting caught isn’t as fun as it seems before it happens. Unsurprisingly, they would know from experience.

Dipping his head, Changkyun ran his lips over Kihyun’s cock, let his hot breath tease him for a moment before Kihyun let out an impatient huff and placed his hand on the back of his head. Shifting lower in his seat, Kihyun rolled his hips and gently pressed on the back of Changkyun’s head, quietly urging him on. Obediently, he licked the head of his cock. That sort of dominance really gets to Changkyun, loves that Kihyun is so silently demanding, makes him want to swallow down his cock so well. So Changkyun does, licks at his shaft a few times to get it nice and wet (he would’ve spit on his hand too, but he knew Kihyun wouldn’t want to get messy like that. At least not here.) before taking the head of Kihyun’s cock in his mouth, one hand coming up to loosely circle around the rest. 

Sucking down Kihyun’s cock is nice for Changkyun, he isn’t long enough that he chokes too easily, but he’s thick enough that he feels full and heavy in his mouth, just on the verge of being too much and it’s so good. Sometimes when he’s really feeling needy, really needs to be shut up and filled, he’ll sit there with Kihyun’s cock in his mouth while the other is working on something or watching T.V. They don’t do anything else, they just sit there until Kihyun’s ready to deal with him. Mostly though, he really just loves having his mommy’s cock down his throat.

Sinking down farther, Changkyun shifted on his knees, squeezing them together. At this point it was difficult to pretend that he wasn’t hard, riling Kihyun up meant riling himself up. He knew that touching himself wasn’t allowed unless mommy said he could, so he found another way to feel good, rolling his hips slowly. He bobbed his head, sucking on Kihyun’s cock like a good boy, hand resting at the base. Kihyun sighed, thighs twitching. Changkyun swallowed around him before lifting up to breathe, jerking Kihyun in rhythm with his own hips. The hand in his hair pulled harshly and it surprised him, Changkyun letting out a sharp gasp before relaxing in his position.

Shushing him, Kihyun slid his hand down to caress Changkyun’s cheek, thumbing at a stray tear. “Are you gonna be quiet for mommy, sweetheart?” He asked quietly as Changkyun sniffed and nodded his head. Giving head always seemed to almost be too much when it was with Kihyun, but anyone can be brought to the verge of tears if it’s with Kihyun. “Good boy.” He praises, taking his cock out Changkyun’s hands. Perhaps it was a bit degrading, Kihyun taking his cock and sliding the tip across his cheek and lips before prodding at them, but it was what Changkyun liked best when he was being put in his place. Finally slipping in, Kihyun kept Changkyun’s head in place, fucking his mouth lightly. Maybe, somewhere else, Kihyun would’ve gripped him by the hair and forced him down on his cock, but now in the theatre was not the time for that. Once they get out, maybe, Kihyun will treat him better.

It didn’t take long for Kihyun to cum, spilling into Changkyun’s mouth and down his throat, dripping down his chin when he couldn’t keep it all in. Cute. Taking a napkin provided with their popcorn, Kihyun wiped him down, cleaning his mouth and his hands, lifting him off the floor and brushing at his dirty knees. The movie was close to being finished, but neither seemed to mind as they shuffled through the aisle and down the stairs to the bathroom. Kihyun helped him properly then, jerking him off in the second stall, hand over his mouth. By no means did Changkyun deserve it, that much Kihyun knew, he also acknowledged that leaving with a hard-on would make Changkyun heat up with the bad kind of embarrassment and Kihyun wasn’t going to force him to experience that. It wasn’t unlike Changkyun to be bratty and his obedience never lasted very long anyway. Kihyun was sure Changkyun was going to try something on the car ride home.

He came in Kihyun’s hand, his head pulled back and mouth open so he could lick it off. They slowly exited the stall then, Kihyun first to wash his hands then Changkyun a few minutes later, to get himself together and then wash his mouth out with the tangy tap water. When they made it back to their seats the movie was almost done, only about fifteen minutes left and they sat in silence, actually paying attention to the rest of the movie. It wasn’t too long until the credits rolled and Changkyun got restless in his seat. Kihyun just puts a hand on his knee, keeping him in his seat until the clip after the credits finished. A little more than half of the theatre was out by then, and Kihyun’s hand didn’t shy away from places he knew Changkyun couldn’t resist.

They exited the theatre rather quickly, the calmness has disappeared now that they were in the cool air and on their way to the parking garage. Changkyun couldn’t keep his hands and his mouth to himself in the dingy elevator on their way up to the top level (it was nice out earlier that day and Kihyun drove with the top down on his mustang and they may have made out parked at the very top when they got there early), even as others got in and out. Once they stepped out, a chill fell over them. It was quiet and dark, only a few yellow circles from the tall lights illuminating the area. Nobody else has stepped out with them, and there were only a couple other cars spread out across the park. They were alone.

Although they walked back to the car rather quickly (it was a bit creepy if they were honest), they felt comfortable leaning on the hood, watching the city bustle below them. It was a little late, about 11:30 pm, but the streets were bright and alive down there. Changkyun felt at peace at that moment, leaning his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, mouthing at his neck. He wasn’t desperate anymore like he was earlier, he wanted to draw things out now, slow and hard rather than quick. Kihyun licked his lips and leaned his head back, eyes closed. He even let Changkyun scoot onto the hood and lean over a bit to get more leverage. Normally, he would’ve complained. But he felt soft in this hour too, the disconnection from the outside world made him hyper-focus on everything else around him currently, which happen to be his thoughts and Changkyun.

Sliding his leg over Kihyun’s waist, Changkyun somewhat straddles him over the hood of his red Mustang, the slope of it making it a bit difficult, but he made it work. He took Kihyun’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, letting his emotions flow through his mouth and into Kihyun’s soul. He ground his hips then, the other’s hands sliding up his thighs to grip his waist. Kihyun moaned, breaking the kiss. “Mommy didn’t say you could do that, baby.” He whispers, half because they’re in public and half because it fits the mood. His hands still Changkyun’s hips and he himself grinds up into his ass and best he can from their semi-awkward positioning. Changkyun groans low in his throat, leaning down to bite at Kihyun’s neck again. “Mommy doesn’t think you deserve it.” Kihyun spanks him when he tries to roll his hips again. “Do you think you deserve it, Changkyunie?”

Changkyun pauses for a moment. “No, Mommy.” He‘s quiet, face still hidden in the crook of his neck. “But I’ll be good for you mommy, I’ll be good now.” He tries again to grind against Kihyun and the older lets him this time, right hand lifting up to pet at his baby’s hair. Two fingers from his left hand pressed at the plug still in Changkyun’s ass through his jeans and he jerked, crying out. Kihyun shushed him, pulling him into a kiss with the hand in his hair.  
“Will you, sweetheart?” Changkyun nods, lapping at a good bite he made on Kihyun’s jaw. “You’re still getting punished for what you tried earlier, baby, don’t think mommy forgot. You’ll wait until after we get home and maybe I’ll let you cum again. Maybe.” Kihyun gently slides Changkyun off of his lap and stands up straight, brushing any dirt off from his pants. He ignores Changkyun’s pout, opening the driver’s side door. “Come on baby. You don’t want to keep mommy waiting do you?” Changkyun frowns but gets in the passenger side anyways. Kihyun pulls out of their spot and begins the descent to the street below them. 

Considering for a moment, Changkyun .unzips his jeans sometime between the top level and the bottom level. He shimmies them off as best as he can in his seat and spreads his legs, running a finger over the blue plug he has in. Changkyun moans, a bit exaggerated and loud and he can see Kihyun swallow and clench his jaw from here. Changkyun knows he’s gonna get it later, especially after he already promised he was going to be good for mommy. But if he’s going to get punished already, he’s going to make the most of it. His mother didn’t raise him to be afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh I'm so glad I'm finished I started losing inspiration after a bit so i hope the ending isn't too horrible!! 
> 
> anyways follow me on [twitter](www.twitter.com/nsfwsanggyun) for more!!


End file.
